pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Week 3: EtoSakIro Live
Info * Song(s): Summer Star, Jabaja (AKB48), and Bloom. (Mashup) * Idol(s): IRO, Etoile ,and Sakura Kimi. * Coords(s): The coords they wore for Week 2. * Stage: --> Performance A piano piece cued the girls to begin dancing. The instrumental becomes fast, leading to the actual song. Iro began singing the first two lines. Ai wa ao kara detekuru Akirametara, ataerareru mo shiremasen Matteru no ga unzarinara, Summer Star ni naru Te o tsukamete, me o tojite Ima kimi ga nozomu kibō o iu Saku/Etoile Kirakira o manoatari ni suru Senaka no ushiro no koto kizukanai ni Yozora ni kimi ga egaita desune Nagareboshi totomoni chijō ni orite satsuei Seijitsu to yume no kimi no tsubasa de The group changes positions, with Sakura center for her song, IRO now on the right (our left), and Etoile still on the left (our right). Zutto kaika shiteinai hana ga Hizashi ni Bloom seru dekiru Iro/Etoile Nemuri kara mezamesaseta no wa Aideshita What did you do to me? Atashi no hanabira ga sodatsu saku tte Nise no kioku Hitotsu Kiss de sakusei Is it love? Cold winter ni ikinokoru hana no Need Kono kibishī fuyu wa doko kara kuruno Naze mienai Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack As the the girls each get a turn singing "Tick tack", the refrain changes into an entirely new song. Say! JAABAAJA JAABAAJA JAABAAJA JAABAAJA All night long JAABAAJA JAABAAJA In the groove YEAH! Fukaku iki o Hitotsu tsuite Iya na koto wa Mou wasurete shimae Hoshi sae nai makkura na kono machi demo Tooi sora kara Iro/Saku yoru wa akerunda Gozen reiji sugitara Iro/Saku Dare mo ga umarekawareru yo Yurui bīto ni yurete Tonight Tonight Tonight… YEAH! The girls walk their runaway until they reach the end of it. 　 　 　 　 Ii koto to warui koto 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 Rūpu suru jinsei yo 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　me wo tojite odorou ka "Making Drama Switch On!" 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 JAABAAJA Funky night! First, a snowflake falls. Then changes into a flower, and then to a leaf. It falls into someones palm; Etoile's palm. The snowflake falls into Iro's while the cherry blossom is in Saku's. They burst into colors of the rainbow, as well as growing flowers on the ground, snow falling from the sunny day, and trees with their dark-colored leaves. The girls backs are against each other, and the 'camera angle' spins around them as they see their seasons change into another's. They smile and laugh, until they all jump with umbrellas. The snow and leaves pour down on them, while flowers jump with idols. They announce the drama's name. "Mittsu ishoku Shīzun Paradaisu!" "Cyalume Change!" The girls transform into their rainbow-colored 7thMelody coords, and start to finish their performance. (Gozen reiji sugitara) Kimi o aishiteiru nda (Dare mo ga umarekawareru yo) It's the ecstasy (Yurui bīto ni yurete) Kimi nashide (Tonight Tonight Iro/Etoile Tonight… YEAH!) Full Bloom ni saku tte dekiru Nagareboshi totomoni chijō ni orite satsuei Seijitsu to yume no kimi no tsubasa de Matteiru The girls pose together, finishing their performance. "Gokigen yo~" Category:OmegaPri Category:Lives Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Iro's shows Category:Saku's shows Category:Etoile's shows